If $a + b + c = -1$ and $x + y + z = -5$, what is $-x - 4c - y - z - 4a - 4b$ ?
Answer: $= -4a - 4b - 4c - x - y - z$ $= (-4) \cdot (a + b + c) + (-1) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (-4) \cdot (-1) + (-1) \cdot (-5)$ $= 4 + 5$ $= 9$